


Pretty in the Cold

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cold, Humiliation, M/M, No Lube, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craster rapes Jon after knocking him out, because Jon is pretty and Craster is greedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in the Cold

It happens when Craster goes to give his son to the gods.

His anger flares when he sees that a crow has followed him to spy on him – a guest beneath his roof, how dare he!? It's only after he's knocked him out that he sees it's that pretty bastard Jon Snow.

All the better.

He pulls off the unconscious boy's cloak and then goes to work on his boots. It will take him a while to get him out of all his layers, but it's going to be well worth it. Truth be told, he wanted to fuck this pretty lad the moment he laid eyes on him, but never thought the gods would grant him the opportunity. Well, he's not going to turn it down. He never turns down any gift, whether it's from the gods or his women or the Night's Watch.

He's got him down to the bottom layer now, and he pulls off his tunic to see the pale white flesh underneath. Oh, _very_ nice. Snow's torso is as pretty as his face, all lean toned muscle and hardly any hair to speak of. And so _smooth,_ Craster notes with greedy delight as he runs his hands over his chest and sides and back.

The pants come off next. Now there's a cock that would delight many a girl. He considers cutting it off and taking it as a keepsake, but decides against it; Mormont might take it badly amiss if Craster starts cutting up his men.

He turns the boy onto his stomach and ties his arms around a small tree with his own swordbelt, laying him flat against the cold earth. He pushes his pale white legs apart, pulls down his own pants and moves in towards the boy's arse. And what an arse it is, white and smooth and hard, as fine as any of his young daughters.

He leans in until the mists of their breath are mingling, and shakes Snow until he wakes. The boy looks confused and sleepy at first, but his eyes fly open in shock as he realizes the position he's in. The predatory thrill makes Craster's cock jump despite the cold air. 

“Seems you _do_ have a twat between yer legs, pretty boy,” he sneers as he jabs a finger into Jon's pretty pink hole to get it open.

Jon yelps. _“Aah! Gods,_ no, _aah,_ let me go, _let me go!”_

He tries to struggle but Craster has all the advantage as he pins the boy down, presses his cock to the entrance, and begins to push the tip through the ring. “Don't bother calling for the gods. The _real_ gods favor those who serve them. Such as me.”

“Is that your excuse? You sacrifice your sons to gain favor with the gods? You're a monster!”

Craster answers that by smacking him across the face and thrusting hard into the boy, forcing the flesh apart and getting himself into that tight, tight hole, _oooooooh_ that feels good, and the boy's struggling and squirming makes it better. It's bloody _glorious._

Jon bellows in agony as Craster pounds him into the dirt, relishing the fact that his cock has a tight, hot hole to fuck while the impudent boy's cock has only the cold hard ground to caress it. Snow's skin is cool to the touch and covered in goosebumps and he's shivering, though there's still plenty of heat inside him for Craster to plunder.

“Time you learned how to behave when you're a guest,” he hisses at the boy's ear as he fucks him mercilessly. “Walking into my keep with that proud look on your pretty face, you were just _begging_ for it right from the beginning. How does it feel, little girl? I'll bet you like it. You were made to be fucked.”

Snow has no answer for that, only a look of shocked disbelief as he pants for breath, misting the air. He turns away from Craster in shame, burying his face against the trunk of the tree and letting out a long, soft, keening wail as he gives up his fight and goes still beneath the assault.

Craster's blood jumps with triumph, and he loses himself in all that pretty flesh, forgetting everything that exists in the world except this sweet, selfish pleasure that Snow is helpless to stop him taking. He rises up and up as he thrusts deep into that delicate hole, the smell of blood in the cold forest air, the heat of his furs and sweat on his skin, and the hot flesh powerlessly gripping tight around his cock. He ascends to the peak and flies away through the haze of pleasure, a god for one sweet moment as Jon Snow gets his arse filled with seed.

He descends back to earth and becomes a man again, but a fuller and snugger and well-contented man for all that. He unties the boy and watches as Jon Snow curls up, shivering and caressing his wrists as tears run from his closed, long-lashed eyes down his smooth, flushed cheeks. He's even prettier this way, and very lucky that Craster is too old to fuck more than once in a night.

Craster unceremoniously tosses him his breeches. “Get back into these before you freeze to death. You're not as pretty with your clothes on, but I will not have a guest of mine die out here.”

Snow meekly obliges, avoiding Craster's eyes as he dresses, gathers his things, and scampers back to the yard where he curls up next to the fat one. 

The next day Snow eats his breakfast quietly, does as he's told, and never even looks once at any of Craster's women. Craster wonders if he'll be among those crows that will doubtless come staggering back to rest beneath his roof again after this excursion of theirs fails miserably. Why, given the chance Craster might take him in, that he might be among the few who will survive the coming winter beneath a godly man's roof. His arse would be worth it.


End file.
